The Were-Bot
by NonieBee
Summary: This is a story based on the movie "American Werewolf in London" as the Title suggests this is about robot. Its a scifi parody hope you like it xD EDIT: i think i wrote this as a school assignment AGES ago so sorry its crap


I wrote this story ages ago and i recently found it in the my Documents folder and decided to upload it.

* * *

In a laboratory somewhere, in a place probably even unknown to him, an old, lonely scientist named Albert was working on his latest project. Albert had an interest in electronics, robotics and particularly in the area of Artificial Intelligence. His main goal in life was to create a robotic friend to stop him from being so lonely.

"What do you think?" he asked Maiu,

(Maiu was Albert's previous invention; the name Maiu stands for My Artificial Intelligence Unit.)

"I don't know, I, I, I can't see!" she replied

"Oh, sorry" said Albert as he switched on Maiu's web-cam. "There you go, so now what do you think eh?" He held up a shiny metal humanoid figure,

"He's kind'a cute," she said, "what's his name?"

"His name is RØb3rt," Albert replied,

RØb3rt liked living at the lab; he made friends with the toaster, the microwave and all of the other electrical appliances he met. His very best friend was Maiu (he had a bit of a crush on her). Every evening Albert plugged RØb3rt into Maiu's USB socket to recharge his batteries and to update his system.

One evening, after Albert had plugged him in for the night and had gone to bed, some thing went terribly wrong. There was a flash of light and a lot of electrical zapping noises coming from down stairs. Maiu had woken up (from sleep mode) and was screaming out for help. Albert rushed down stairs to find the source of all the noise, swearing as he went. He looked over just in time to see RØb3rt short circuiting in a way that looked like he was having some sort of electrical fit. Albert ran over and pulled out the plug. RØb3rt blacked out.

RØb3rt woke up; he opened his eye shutters and saw a very concerned Maiu looking down at him.

"Errrrh" groaned RØb3rt as he attempted to sit up.

"Oh" Maiu said startled to see him vertical "you're awake… I, I, I, I'll tell Albert." She turned and quickly zoomed off. Then Albert popped around the corner,

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay, err, what about, err…" he trailed off,

"About what? Maiu? Well she's been by your bench-side the whole time,"

"Really? Wow!" exclaimed RØb3rt, "What happened to me any way?"

"Well, you were struck by a virus, and a nasty one called _Canine 365_, but you should be right now; I've updated your fire walls and I've put on a new anti virus program called Choker Chain, witch seems so have eliminated the virus completely, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Later that day RØb3rt was sitting by himself and feeling lonely when Maiu rolled over.

"You shouldn't get too close." RØb3rt warned, "I might still be contagious."

"Oh well" she replied so they sat like that until sunset.

"Maiu wake up!" said a familiar voice "You _NEED_ to wake up!" It was Albert and he sounded like it was urgent.

"Huh, what" said Maiu sleepily

"Come and see." Albert led Maiu to the kitchen, Maiu gasped at the sight; there were mutilated appliances everywhere. "Who or what could have done this?" She cried

"Well, I did a bit of research on the virus that infected RØb3rt and I found out that it was no ordinary virus."

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well, all of the recorded incidents where there has been an infection, there have been suspicious events to follow the so called cure, such as; behaviour changes, personality changes and physical transformation. Like a werewolf….. "

"BANG! CRASH!" a shiny metal wolf like creature leaped out in front of them.

"AAAAAAHH!" Maiu and Albert both screamed. They turned and ran, the creature close behind them. They ran until they got to the lab. Albert threw open the door and yelled, "Quick! Get inside!" They rushed in and slammed the door. The creature made a loud metallic crashing noise as it hit the solid steel door. Albert and Maiu barricaded the door with anything they could find. Everything shook as the creature collided with the door. Albert disappeared to the other side of the lab then returned with a device in his hand, "This is a _RPMG_, a rocket propelled magnet gun." He boasted, "One shot to his motherboard, and his whole system will be wiped."

"NO!" Maiu cried, "There has to be another way!"

"Bang, Bang, BANG!" the noise got louder until; "CRASH!" The door flew open, and the metallic wolf stepped into the dim light and howled. Albert took aim and fired but he only got the creature's front leg. The creature cried out in agonizing pain then darted out of the room and down the hall. Albert reloaded his gun and ran after it with Maiu following close behind.

"Can't we cure him some how?" she asked

"There is no cure" Albert grunted, he quickened his pace. They turned a corner and found the wolf crouching in the corner and growling. Albert took aim again.

"No, wait!" pleaded Maiu, but it was too late, Albert had already fired and hit his target. The wolf fell to the ground and transformed back into RØb3rt. Maiu cried out in sorrow, she sped over to the little metal figure that lay before them.

"Goodbye," he whispered, "I'm sorry." RØb3rt's power light went out.

The end.

* * *

review if you want :)


End file.
